


Partners.

by Hopeandbrokenremains



Category: No fandom.
Genre: F/M, This shit is crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeandbrokenremains/pseuds/Hopeandbrokenremains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayah and Lance do what they do.~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners.

Two partners in crime, Lance Evans and Mayah Johnson, also two best friends. There's a twist, they hunt people for a living. hang them up like a plaque in their living room, and that's only if you're even worth their time. Usually they just feed your scraps to the dogs. Better watch out~

Let's give them a background check before we start the story up. Mayah was more of the housewife, except they weren't married. Lance worked, and put the food on the table, and she cooked it. They slept, ate , and woke up together. Fuck they might as well be together but shit they aren't the smartest people. Whatever ill give you the layout on looks. 

Lance is taller and skinnier, he wore mostly darker sweaters and an occasional scarf. His hair is a dark brown, and a bowl cut more or less. He wears contacts, and works at an office building, usually coming home exhausted.

Mayah is a bit chubby, her hair falling down her back, colors like purple in blue streaked throughout her hair. She wears skinnier jeans, and v-neck shirts along with scarfs. Her eyes are a light blue color, usually covered by glasses. She works at home making dinner for her partners. 

Let's start the fic now whoo!~ 

Lance let out a ragged breath as he finished his kill. He searched for his partner who was jogging towards him with a smile on her face, a bag of mangled body parts in her hands. That caused him to smirk, his partner often did a good job. Apparently, because they NEVER got caught. 

He began to rip out the victims teeth, one by one as the victim was dead, man he knew he should've kept his alive. Hearing all of the screams would've been fun. 

He watched his beautiful partner Mayah gets to work, chopping off the hands and legs of the victim. Blood splattered on her face and she licked it up, smirking.  
"Heh. Yo Lance, are we about ready to split outta here? I got all the hands, feet, and eyes. Oh yeah! And the teeth. It was funny watching them scream as I ripped them out individually."  
She smirked a little, stretching and putting her hair into a bun, waiting for her partner to finish and he did shortly, and they split out of there, going back home, making small talk on the ride home. 

When they got home, Lance watched Mayah slip into some shorts, a natural instinct for him to sneak up from behind and hug her, but this time it was pure lust. He smirked at her like a predator. He lifted her up onto the counter, his body slipping in between her thighs. He still had a bit of blood left over on his face and she licked it off seductively, giving off a small moan as their hips rutted together. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he picked her up and carried her into their bedroom where he tied her wrists down and to the bed post. 

Lance climbed on top of her purring as he nipped roughly at her skin, enough to make it bruise. He chose random spots on her neck to bite down and suck on until they turned into big purple marks, spanning all over her neck and chest he smirked admiring all his work.  
" 'M gonna try something new babe." He muttered ripping a package open that contained a gag in it. Lance smirked as he put it on her, he had already ripped her shirt fully off. Literally ripped it off. But fuck he didn't care he was to into the moment. He licked his lips like he was a kid in a candy store. His fingers fumbled at the buttons of her pants along with his own as he allowed himself to slip off his pants, his half erect dick forming a big bulge into his boxers, he slipped off her pants curious to see, she was already wet. 

"Who's my needy little whore, hmm?" Lance purred a to seductively, as she moaned against the ball in her mouth. As he climbed atop of her, his fingers rubbing at her entrance and clit, giving them a few teasing motions before stopping and smirking lightly. "We're gonna try something a bit new today.." He repeated, opening the drawer of the bedside table grabbing a vibrator with a smirk before coating it with lube along with his fingers, slipping one into her back door. She hated to admit it but she loved it when he did that. It kept her all too desperate, after he stretched her, he stuck the toy in turning it up to the top notch at first.  
Mayah arched her back moaning against the plastic ball in her mouth, her drool sliding down her chin. Lance could only smirk at the sight of her helpless and just begging for more. He would be just the one to give her more. He tore open a condom with his teeth before rolling it on and coating himself with lube in small strokes making him groan with the friction caused by his palm.  
Okay, he had to admit, this was one of the positives of having a partner, he could just about wave his hand and Mayah'd be begging for it. "Fuck," he thought "Nows not the time to be thinking about that!"  
Lance shook his head and refocused as he thrust into her, his dick fully hard now. He could almost hear the scream of pleasure coming from behind it, but he wasn't exactly quiet either, he made a loud grunting noise as he entered. He waited for his partner to give him the sign which she did about a minute later. Lance began to thrust roughly inside her, his breath coming in pants rather than a normal pace. He couldn't help but to speed his pace, his movements almost desperate and definitely needy. 

They both began to go over the edge, as he thrusted in and out of her with a rough pace, their bodies clapping together loudly with each thrust. Mayah began to touch herself rubbing her clit, orgasming quickly. Lance felt her contract around him, sending him over edge with a loud groan of pleasure. He ride out his orgasm, pulling out and plopping on the bed next to her. He untied her chuckling lightly and kissing her forehead. "That was great." She gave a genuine smile and nodded in agreement. 

About an hour later, Mayah was off to cooking, making food for her partner who was watching TV in the living room currently. She heard the door creak open and she went to shut it. She has made the wrong mistake. A guy held a knife to her throat now. She made a small squeal, as a sort of sign to Lance, who in fact noticed right away. The guy wasn't very smart, when they reached the living room, Lance wasn't there.. He was behind the guy, a gun first pointed to his head, before getting smacked in the side of the head the world went black for the guy.  
When the guy woke up, Lance was ready and holding a knife close to his throat, gritting his teeth. "I swear to fucking god if you would have hurt her. I would've slit your throat faster than you could turn around. His hands and feet were cut off as the guy cries out in pain muffled with an old shirt. Lance pulls out every tooth one by one, Mayah injecting the adrenaline into his system every time he looked like he was going to pass out from blood loss. Once they were done, they smirked to each other feeding the carcass of the human to their dogs. 

That'll teach you not to fuck with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
